Junior's mistake
by Batmanfan22
Summary: What if Junior, Raoul and Burnham decided to come back when Meg and Sarah weren't in, after finding out they were leaving on vacation in a few days? It would all be so simple.. If Meg's older daughter, Cathy, wasn't house-sitting for them.. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

A man enters a four-story brownstone located on the Upper West Side of New York City. He gets in on the top floor. He's about to go down-stairs when he notices a night-light plugged-in in the bathroom, as well as womans' shower products placed along the floor. He heads back up-stairs with a puzzled look on his face and checks each of the rooms on the top floor. He walks past one of the rooms and notices a dim light shining through. Curious, he peers inside the room, to find a young girl asleep in a bed. Suddenly, the girl twitches in her sleep and the man quickly, but quietly, backs out of the room in disbelief. He goes down to the third floor and checks each of the rooms, where he finds a woman lying with her back to him. She appears to be sleeping also. He heads down to the second floor to see if there are any other people living in the house, but he finds no one. He finally heads down to the bottom floor, taking a set of keys out of his pocket and glances behind him to check that no one is in the kitchen before going across to the front door.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Demands a second man, with his hair braided down the back of his head, who is standing outside, " Fucking Christ, amateur."

The first man unlocks the front door.

"We got a problem, Junior.." He stammers, as the other man carries two black bags inside and dumps them on the floor.

"Freezing my tits off out there!" Junior interrupts, stretching and letting out a sigh. Suddenly there's a tap on the window from outside. The two men turn their heads and see a third man at the window. Junior signals to him with his fingers to come through the front door.

"Who is that?" Asks the first man, slightly irritated.

"This is Raoul" Junior replies casually.

"Who the fuck is Raoul?!"

Junior walks towards the front door and takes it off the snib. "Raoul is okay. Raoul has experience."

"Where'd you get him?" The man questions nervously.

"Through some people" Junior chews the gum that's in his mouth and opens the door, glancing behind him as he does so. He then stares in shock at the boxes, furniture and bikes, as well as the dirty dishes beside the kitchen sink. "Hey.." He starts, as he walks towards them.

"No shit." Comments the first man, glancing at Raoul, who has a balaclava on to hide his face.

"What the fuck is this?!" Rhetorically questions Junior, in a loud, high-pitched whisper.

"There's a little girl on the top floor, there's a woman on the third and they're both asleep" Informs the first man.

"They aren't supposed to be here!" Exclaims Junior, trying to work things out in his head.

"This is your department-"

"They are not supposed to be here!" Repeats Junior.

The two men discuss the situation for a while, whilst Raoul leans again the wall in bordem.

The first man shakes his head and walks over to collect a bag and says "I'm outta here."

Junior panics and turns around to confront him, "Look, Burnham wait, just... just... wait a minute, wait a minute, we can handel this, we can handel this!" He turns to Raoul, "Can't we handel this?"

"It's just a woman and a kid." States Raoul, dryly.

"What about when daddy comes home?" Asks Burnham.

"Daddy's not coming home, they're in the middle of a divorce. Daddy's banging some fucking model, alright? It's just her and the kid!" Junior says, trying to reassure Burnham. "Now, can we do this?" He asks Raoul.

Raoul nods and says "Yeah, we can do it."

Junior laughs with relief and turns to Burnham, who isn't convinced and walks towards the door. Junior blocks his path and says "Wait, wait, stop!" The two of them start bickering and then something catches Junior's eye. He walks over to the kitchen and lifts something. He walks back over to Burnham and Raoul with a smile on his face. He chews his gum and hands two tickets to Burnham.

"They're going to Spain in three days." Declares Junior. "So we come back in three days, get the money, job done. They'll come back and not even know that anything's changed!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, sweetie?" Meg Altman asked her teenage daughter, for the third time.

Cathy Altman let out a small laugh, "Yes mom, I'm sure!"

Meg looks at her daughter and sighs, wondering if leaving her in the house by herself for 5 days is really an okay thing to do. Cathy senses her mother's mistrust.

"Mom, I'm nineteen. I can look after myself!"

"Yes, I know. It's just-"

**Crash**. Meg jumps.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She worryingly shouts upstairs to her younger daughter.

"Yeah, mom!" Replies Sarah.

**Beep beep!** Signals the taxi outside. Meg looks nervously at Cathy.

"Mom, I'm fine! Go!" Laughs Cathy. "You worry way too much. I've got my cell phone incase anything go wrong... Which it won't!" She adds.

"Well, okay then." Says Meg. The taxi driver beeps the horn again, just as Sarah arrives downstairs with her last suitcase. Meg gives Cathy a hug before grabbing her suitcases and heading out the door, Sarah following close behind. Cathy sighs and looks for her phone which is sitting on the kitchen counter. She dials a number and waits for an answer.

"_Hello?_" Comes a voice at the other end of the phone.

"Jan, it's Cathy, mom's away, you coming round now?"

"_Yeah, sure, ill be there in ten. I'm getting my mom to drive me because I don't want to take up space from the road by parking at the side of the street, and you know how slow my mom is while driving!_"

Cathy laughs, "Yeah, see you soon!" She hangs up and dials another number.

"_Hey Cathy! Ill be round in like 5 minutes, my Dad's dropping me off now_." Answers the girl at the other end of the phone.

"Okay Chelsea, see you soon!" She says before hanging up.

***

Cathy glances at the clock that's beside her bed.  
10 O'clock. She then looks outside to see how dark it is.

"Hey, can I get a glass of water?" Asks Janette.

"Of course." Replies Cathy.

"Come down with me?" She asks, "I don't know where anything is."

Cathy laughs and stands up, pushing her long, dirty-blonde hair out of her face, before exiting her bedroom and going down a flight of stairs to the kitchen. She opens a cupboard that's up on the wall and hands it to Janette. She sits on the kitchen counter and gets lost in her thoughts while Janette pours herself water from the tap.

A loud knock on the door makes the two girls jump. Cathy quickly slides down off the bench and creeps over to Janette.

"Who's there?" Whispers Janette to Cathy.

"I don't know!" She replies, "I didn't invite anyone else, and it's too late at night for neighbours to come visiting, isn't it?"

Janette just looks at her nervously, waiting for her to make the first move. The intruder knocks on the door again. Chelsea comes running down the stairs to the door and opens it.

"Chelsea!" Exclaims Cathy, "what are you doing?!"

Chelsea ignores her and hugs the man who was at the door.

"Eugh." Says Janette, "It's just Jason."

"Hey babe." Mutters Jason to Chelsea, "nice place Cath."

Cathy notices the Jason has an over-night bag with him. "Chelsea, can I talk to you for a second?"

Chelsea beams at Jason before walking over to Cathy and Janette. "Yeah?"

"What's Jason doing here?" She asks before glancing over at him.

"Aw don't be mad Cath, I just wanted to see him, that's all!" Protests Chelsea.

"He's your boyfriend, I get that, but tonight was supposed to be a girls' night with me and Jan."

"He won't cause any trouble, I promise!"

"I never said he had to leave, it would just be nice if you could give us a bit of notice next time, that's all."

The four go back up to Cathy's bedroom. Jason puts his arm around Chelsea.

"Where we all sleeping?" He asks..

"I was thinking that if we bring mine and Sarah's mattresses into mom's room we can all stay in there, it's the biggest room in the house."

"Sweet." Says Jason.

Janette rolls her eyes, gets up, and walks towards the door. She turns and then says, "Are you guys coming to help move these mattresses or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Replies Cathy, "Okay, me and Jan will get Sarah's mattress if you guys bring mine upstairs."

"No problem, boss." Says Jason, saluting to her. Chelsea let's out an exaggerated laugh clings to his arm. Janette rolls her eyes again and folds her arms.

Once Cathy and Janette are up the stairs, Cathy says, "What's wrong? You've been acting odd..."

"He's a drug dealer, Cath!" Exclaims Janette, He's dangerous! God knows what he's got in that bag of his! He scares me. I'm scared to leave my drink near him incase he decides it would be funny to dump a whole pile of Es into it or something!"

"Chill out, Jan. Chels would never let that happen. Jason's okay and we don't even know for sure if he is a drug dealer-"

"He takes weed!" She interrupts her, "I'm sure he'd sell it if it got him some money."

Cathy decides not to argue with Janette and simply nods while they go to fetch the mattress.


	3. Chapter 2

There is a soft and steady pounding on the front door of the house. Burnham unlocks the door and Junior steps in, thrusting down the two black bags.

"Deja-vu, eh?" He laughs to himself.

Burnham frowns, "Where's Raoul?"

Raoul steps through the front door.

Junior crouches down and starts singing to himself while looking through one of the bags he brought with him. "Okay, here's the plan..." He says, signalling with his fingers for the other two men to come over. They crouch down beside him and listen to him discuss which tools they're going to need. That's when the water turns on in the kitchen and a cupboard door closes.

"What the-" Starts Burnham.

"Shh, shh!" Interrupts Junior as he silently creeps over to the kitchen counter that's separating the large, square hall and the kitchen. He peers over the bench and sees a girl who looks to be in her late-teens, standing in a pair of pyjama bottoms and .a white vest-top.

"Fuck!" He silently mutters to himself.

He turns around to crawl back over to Raoul and Burnham, who are already standing up and watching the girl. He awkwardly coughs and also stands up, thankful that the girl did not hear him.

She takes a drink out of the glass and turns around to go back up the stairs, first of all having to walk into the hall area. She sees the three men and freezes, gasping as she does so. She stares at them, wide-eyed.

"Christ! Is it so much to ask for one fucking night without anyone being in this fucking house?!" Exclaims Junior in frustration. Cathy looks towards the stairs and runs as fast as she can to try and get up them. She doesn't even make it top the first step as Raoul grabs her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Who are you?" Demands Junior. Cathy struggles under Raoul's grasp.

"Answer the question." Advises Raoul, "You have three seconds."

Cathy attempts to bite Raoul's hand, but fails and the side of her head is met with the palm of Raoul's hand.

"Ow!" She cries in shock.

Burnham steps forward, moving closer to Raoul.  
"You don't **ever** hit a woman!" He threatens.

"The little bitch wasn't gonna talk!" He says in his defence. He looks towards Junior for support but Junior just keeps chewing his gum.

"Tell us your name, girl." Encourages Burnham.

She hesitates before answering, "Cathy... Cathy Altman." There were still a couple of boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet that were sitting about around the hall and the kitchen. Junior spotted a box with the name 'Altman' wrote across it in black marker.

"Wait..." He says, raising his hand into the air before pointing at her and continuing, "You live here?"

Cathy nods.

"Well fucking done genius!" He says to Burnham, "you failed to realise that there was another kid living here when you were doing your little tour of the house."

"She wasn't fucking here last time!" Retorts Burnham, "anyway, its **your** department."

Junior opens his mouth to argue, but Raoul speaks before he has a chance, "Look, I don't care who fucked up, all that matters is that she's here now. So what do we do with her?"

Cathy glances over at the kitchen sink where her cell-phone is sitting._ If I could just get over there_, she thinks, _I could text Chelsea and Janette, and hope it wakes them up. They could get into the panic room and be safe._

"She aint gonna be no trouble" assures Burnham.

"Like hell she isn't!" Replies Raoul.

"Aw c'mon, if she was going to be difficult she'd of screamed the house down by now." Adds Junior.

"Fine." Says Raoul, shoving her over towards Junior, "you're responsible for her now."

"Wait, what?" Says Junior, "no, no, no, I didn't mean-"

Raoul and Burnham were already heading towards the stairs.

"Fuck!" Shouts Junior.

"Um, I need to get a drink" Says Cathy.

"You got a drink like five minutes ago." Replies Junior.

"I'll be quick" She says.

Junior sighs before saying, "Okay... But don't try anything!" he starts pacing.

Cathy briskly walks over to the kitchen sink and turns on the tap. She picks up her phone and pretends to reach up high into a cupboard while dialling Janette's number. She answers.

"Cathy?"

"Janette!" She cries, "There are three men inside the house, get into the panic room as quick as you can-"

"Hey!" Shouts Junior, before running over to her.  
She stays on the phone and runs away from him around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Press the button to shut the door as soon as your inside and don't open it for anyone, no matter what!"

"Shit! Okay!" Whispers Janette before hanging up.  
Junior snatches the phone out of her hand and throws it on the ground, stamping on it three times, until its simply a pile of plastic and wires. She hears shouts from upstairs. She tries to get up the stairs but Junior grabs her arms and twists them behind her back. He pushes her over towards the two bags he brought with him. He reaches in and pulls out a roll of duct-tape. He bites off a bit and sticks it across Cathy's mouth.

"There'll be no more out of you!" He declares. He then tapes her hands behind her back. She narrows her eyes at him and let's out a few noises of protest. He then gets her to sit on the floor with her back against the bannister. "How many people are up there?" He asks. She faintly growls at him through the tape. "Oh yeah, that's right you can't speak..." He rips off the tape from over her mouth. She lets out a little squeak of pain. "Well?" He says.

"Three." She answers, looking at the ground. He places his thumb under her chin and tilting her head up so she is looking at him.

"Who's up there?"

"Three of my friends. Two girls and a boy." He wasn't bad looking, for someone who had just broken into her new house, that was. "You won't get them though, they're safe in the panic room upstairs." She adds.

"Yeah?" He says, thinking of a reply, "well that's where you're wrong. I got the guy who built that little room up there with me. He knows how to get in."

"What do you want, anyway?" She questions.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it!" He says, tapping her on the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Okay, c'mon." He says, helping her to her feet, "but don't try anything like what you did back there again." He warns.

The two head up to the third floor where Raoul and Burnham are sitting with their backs against the panic room door.

"There's three other people in there." Informs Junior.

"No shit, smartass." Retorts Burnham, "We can't get in."

"But you built this thing, right? You know how it works-"

"I spent my career making these room to keep people like us out... I was good at my job."

"Oh it's all very ironic." Says Junior in frustration. He kicks the panic room door, swearing.

"We could always entice them out..." Says Raoul, looking at Cathy with a wicked grin.


End file.
